Cinderella twist
by midnightspirit901
Summary: namine once lived like Cinderella, a slave and was locked up at night, until one day she got sick of it all and was kicked out by her step mother. she wondered around the streets and met a lady who offered her a new life, to come live with her and her handsome son Roxas
1. Chapter 1

_**please review! :D**_

* * *

"Get out! You are forbidden to step foot into this house! Never come back! You got it twit?!" Yelled namine's mum. As she felt the force of her push to the ground, the poor artist landed. Tears rolled down her face as she turned back to see the door closing with a slam. Slowly, she stood up. After wiping away the tears and brushing away the dirt on her knees, the artist started to walk away from the house she had once lived in. Whilst wondering around the streets, she had reached a local shopping centre with a lovely park. Namine slowly sat down on a bench and looked around. Seeing kids smiling happily with their parents and running around the park, the heaviness in her heart increased.

*I wish that was me.* namine said quietly in her heart, then slightly rested her head on the bench.

As hours passed by and the sun began to lower, a lady walked pass, looking very stylish, she sat next to the blonde artist, "Hello," she said smiling at her, she looked at her and smiled back then lightly waved, namine slowly moved her hand back to her tummy, and looked at it, "Feeling hungry?" she asked. Namine looked back at her again and nodded her head slightly with her hands still on her tummy, then she saw her turn back and reach something in her bag it was a bread roll, she turned back around to give it to the blonde girl, namine put both hands out to receive it and smiled to show her that she were thank – full, as she took a bite she then smiled

"You don't talk much, do you have a name?" she slowly shook her head as namine kept eating " What about a home, are you lost?" namine lifted her head and stopped eating "I…I don't have a home anymore and…. Nowhere to go," slowly her eyes became watery, the lady slowly placed her arm around namine and patted her shoulder, "Then you can stay with me, I have a wonderful family, one of my son's just moved out so you can have his room, and I'll let you be a regular teenager go to school, let you go out, anything," namine smiled at her "Thank-you, you're really kind," she let go of namine and stood up "Okay, but before we go, you need new clothing, come on," Grabbing namine's hand and pulling her up, they started walking into the shops, and she bought all the clothing that namine needed, shoes and accessories, after that she drove her back to her house.

Namine slowly stepped out of the car and picked up some of the bags of clothes, "No dear leave it there, I'll get my son to do it," She said tapping her hand,namine smiled at her and nodded and took a deep breath, "Oh honey don't be shy, his really nice," she said looking at namine, namine nodded once again then closed the car door and followed from behind with her hands together, the lady knocked on the house door, namine stood there with her head down wondering how her son would be like "Coming Mum," namine heard and lifted her head as the door opened, she saw a guy with blue eyes and with dark brown blonde hair,

"Mum, who's this?" he asked as he looked at namine, namine looked away as he looked back at his mum she smiled and held namine's hand then answered "This is namine she's going to be staying with us and will be attending school with you, look after her okay she's a bit shy and quiet ," "Well then, Welcome, My name is Roxas, Van Strife, your smile is really pretty." He complimented and walked out of the door to bring in the shopping.

* * *

_**was it good? anyways please remember to review...until next time ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: dinnerand a new timetable

Namine touched her cheeks as he walked past, and looked at him as he opened the car door to bring in the bags of clothes, His mum looked at her and laughed lightly, you turned to look at her,

"Um… excuse me you never told me your name," namine said as Roxas walked past carrying a whole bunch of bags and went back out while giving namine a big smile, namine looked at him and looked back at his mum,

"I didn't? It's Tifa Van lockhart," namine nodded as Tifa walked into the house and she followed from behind as she walked past the kitchen and up the stairs to show namine her room, she opened the door to the second room next to the bathroom, "Here is your room, as you live here you can decorate it however you like, just keep it tidy," she said giving namine a last smile before leaving the room.

The artist stood there and looked around it was nothing like the place where she use to sleep in it had more furniture and space, it wasn't dusty and there was no signs of bugs around, namine heard a voice call out from down stairs,

"Roxas go help her hang up her new clothing and prepare a warm shower for her, where's the laptop?" namine quickly ran to the stairs to listen, "Mum what are you trying to do? You type so slow, here let me do it," namine can see Roxas taping away on the keyboard as Tifa stood from behind "Try and enrol namine into your school, I'm thinking she's the same age as you, I'll go prepare the shower instead," said Tifa walking away from the kitchen table and up the stairs.

namine quickly ran into her room and sat down on the bed, "namine I'm going to prepare the water for you to shower okay," called Tifa after a few minutes later she walked in to call namine and quickly she got the clothes for her to wear after the shower, namine stood up and followed her to the bathroom, "Do you know how to use this?" she asked, namine nodded your head, "Then I'll leave you too it,"

**Roxas P.O.V**

* * *

"Are you done enrolling her into school?" Asked Tifa, Roxas nodded "Have you bought her school uniform yet?" Roxas asked looking at his mother, who started to prepare dinner,

"it's all done, you don't need to worry," Roxas looked at his mum and shut the lid of the laptop, "I'm goanna check up on Namine Okay mum," said Roxas walking up the stairs, he reached up to the bathroom door and was about to knock but then namine opened the door before he could.

**Namine's P.O.V**

* * *

namine was drying her hair with a towel in both hands and stoped to see that she were looking at Roxas chest, slowly she lifted her head to see Roxas looking down at namine and his hand in a weird position, he placed his hand down and moved aside so namine can get through, she saw him a bit stiff and looking away trying not to make eye contact, "Um… there was something wrong with the water, it suddenly turned really cold," he looked at her, "Oh… it's like that were going to get it fixed, don't worry," namine smiled and nodded her head, "Kay," and went back in her room.

"Roxas, Namine, come down and eat," called Tifa, roxas and namine both opened the door at the same time, Roxas gave namine a look and walked off, *Why is she so quiet? it's cute* You saw roxas shaking his head, and then looked at herself thinking if it was what she was wearing, it was only an indoor Jumper and quarter legged cotton pants with ankle socks, looked similar to what he was wearing, she looked no more and walked down stairs.

The dinner table was set with a big bowl of pasta and a jug of Juice, it looked nice, namine took a seat across from Roxas who kept giving her an uncomfortable look that made her look away, "Okay kids dig in," said Tifa sitting down, she grabbed namine's bowl and started to put the pasta in she looked at namine and smile, "Eat as much as you can, you're really skinny" namine smiled back and nodded and stated to eat,

"mm… It tastes nice, I have never eaten pasta like this before, I've only seen it," namine said looking at Tifa, namine turned back to see Roxas looking at her in a suspicious way, chewing, *She sounds like she's so poor, its funny,* namine see's him then look down and continue to eat her food.

When dinner was over, namine helped carry the dishes to the sink, and got rid of the little tiny bits of leftovers, "You guys stay down here and wash up, I'm going to go get an early night sleep," said Tifa with her hands on her neck, both namine and Roxas looked at her and turned to look at each other,

"Do you know how to wash dishes?" he asked which was kind of stupid but namine nodded any way, "Then you wash the dishes and I'll wipe down the table," she agreed and started washing up, after when he was done namine realised he was watching her from behind and started to stiffen up, he started to walk up to namine slowly, then let out a sigh that made her turn around "here you scrub and I'll wash and place it on the rack," namine moved over a bit so he could help. An awkward silence filled the kitchen.

"Why are you so quiet?" namine stoped scrubbing for a bit and then continued, "I don't really talk much at home because I only did house work, and never had actual real friends," she replied, namine can see him nod which meant to her he was satisfied, "Where's your dad?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled "Him? He's overseas at work and won't be back until 3 months I guess." both were done washing up and were heading up stairs until he stopped her and ran off to get something.

namine stood there and waited when he came there was something in his hand, he then put it out in front of her "Here, this is you new school timetable. Tomorrow, you must wake up at exactly 6:30 put on the school uniform mum bought for you, pack your bag with a whole bunch of text books and have breakfast before 7:30 walk to the subway before 8:00 be on the school bus before 8:25 and be at school by 8:40, do you understand? If not just follow me tomorrow but not too close," he explained and walked past you to get up the stairs, you looked at the sheets of paper *TS Entertainment school? Entertainment…. He likes performing? Also includes a high standard of education, oh…*

* * *

_**hello again...i finally finished my second chapter...please remember to review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: school

_**sorry for the waits guys...anyway here is my third chapter i hope you enjoy it **_

* * *

The alarm in namine's room went off, it was already 6:30am and she had to get ready for school. namine stood up and walked over to the curtains in her room. As she pulled them wide open, the sun burnt her eyes, so she quickly covered them. she had never seen it this bright before. she then walked over to look for her school uniform; it was a black blazer that looked more like a coat a white jumper with navy blue lines. Where the neck was a red and black tie, a white inside shirt and skirt that was also red and black

*It looks a bit… short,* she mumbled to herself looking at her reflection in the mirror, namine then packed her bag with all her text book and pencil case and then went to brush her teeth and do her hair with some light curls, she then walked back to her room to bring her bag down stairs when she noticed Roxas wasn't awake yet,

*pft, the guy, told me to wake up exactly at 6:30 and what is he still doing?* slowly she crept into his room to see him still asleep, surprisingly it was all neat and tidy, she walked over to the curtains to open it up, all of a sudden a whole bunch of sunlight brightened up the room which gave Roxas a shock and made him sit up really quickly, without realising namine turned around to see him shirtless which made her surprised and run out the room. The last thing she saw was him covering himself up with a pillow.

namine sat down for breakfast and saw Roxas coming down the stairs. He looked handsome in his school uniform. she continued to eat her breakfast normally as Roxas came and sat across from her, eating his, at the same time, giving her the same look he did yesterday.

When namine finished, she stood up and put her bowl in the sink. Right behind her, Roxas did the exact same thing, "We're leaving now," he said to her, still giving her the same look as he walked past to get his bag. namine followed from behind out the door.

"Mum we're leaving now," He called from outside the house wearing his shoes on. They were white Converses, up to the ankle and looked a bit worn out "Um…What shoes do I wear to school?" namine asked, thinking he might yell but he replied back really nicely. "These ones," he pointed towards a pair of shoes. They were also Converse but not ankle high. Both of them walked when he suddenly turned to her in curiosity. "What did you see before when you were in my room?" He asked. she didn't want to tell him what she saw exactly. "I-I saw nothing, it was nothing," he turned back around with his head tilted to the side, both walked on, reaching the subway.

It was really crowded and there were a whole bunch of people wearing the same school uniform and so namine didn't want to get lost. Without Roxas knowing, she grabbed onto the end of his bag and continue to walk and wait for the subway.

Finally it had arrived. Everyone hopped on. It was crowded. Really crowded. There wasn't enough seats except one that was next to a couple. They were doing things that couples do, namine looked at Roxas. "Sit down. I'll stand right here," he said, holding onto a handle that was hanging looked at the couple once more and sat down, suddenly all she can hear is the guy mumbling and then, see the girl look at her and then turn back to slap the guy across the head, which made you look up at Roxas. He looked like he was laughing at the couple, he turn his head to the couple and notice she was looking at him, "What?" he smiled with a little giggle. It was nice seeing him smile.

Suddenly the subway stopped, which made all the people that were standing fall over especially Roxas who almost landed right on top of namine but instead, were face to face. He quickly stood up and held back onto the handle again and let out a cough. She could see him blush a little bit, trying to look away.

namine finally got off the subway and started to walk towards the bus stop. Everywhere she look, there were people looking at both namine and Roxas. Was it just Roxas? she looked up at him as he looked down at the ground. Was something going on?

Finally, the bus had arrived. Both, namine and Roxas, walked on as namine tried to find a seat. she saw that there were still a whole bunch of people looking at her. Roxas had found a seat next to a guy who seemed to be his friend. He had spiked brown haired with dark blue eyes. There was an empty spot right across from them and so namine sat down there. Looking out to the window, she listened to their conversation. It sounded like they were talking about her.

"Who's the pretty girl sitting over there? I saw you two before, do you know her?" "Yea, she's staying at my house for the moment. Mum found her over at the wind side park" namine turn around suddenly to see that the guy was sitting right beside her waving. "Hey there I'm sora, Roxas closest friend. I hope we can be friends too." He smiled and moved back to his own seat. namine see that Roxas was looking at her this whole time as she turn back to look at the window. "She's cute." Sora said smiling at Roxas, who gave him a whack on the head as he bit his lip.

* * *

I stepped out from the bus and right in front of me, was TS Entertainment High School. It was big. Bigger than anything I have seen. Roxas and Sora started to walk in front of me. It sounded like they were talking about skateboards. Suddenly both of them called out Riku, what is a Riku? Hmm, never heard of it before. I stepped aside, away from them to see what they were talking about.

In front of me, was a tall looking boy who had silver hair with bright blue-ish green-ish eye color . He was riding a skateboard towards me. I felt a little unsafe but still I just stood there. He was getting closer and closer. "Look out!" he yelled. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. "Oww…" I whimpered, I opened my eyes to see him in front of my face. He had a very cute baby looking face. Someone lifted him of my body and pulled me up, it was Roxas

.

"Uh… I'm sorry I was just going a bit too fast, did I hurt you?" He asked me. I looked at my knee it was scraped.

"You should be more careful Riku," Pointed Sora, shaking his head. Riku? That's a really weird name for a person.

"I'm really sorry! Really!" He said again. Then another boy ran up to me. He had blonde hair and looked like he was smiling.

"Riku, are you okay? Why did you suddenly take my skateboard? I told you, it needed fixing!" The guy said, then he turned to me.

"By the way… Who are you?" He asked I lifted my hand and pointed it at myself both of the boys nodded.

"I've never seen you around before, are you new here?" The other one asked, I looked towards Roxas and turned back and nodded.

"My name is namine sato I'll be attending school here for a while." I said looking at them I see sora whispered something to Roxas.

"She talks?" I looked at both of them. Sora noticed and smiled at me,

"Well then, I'm Riku," he looked at the other boy and smiled the other boy looked like he always had the same expression on it looked like it was a natural thing.

"I'm Tidus," He finally said, Roxas started to look at the boys.

"Well these are my school friends. Namine is currently living under the same roof as me." He explained both Riku and Tidus looked at him.

"Roxas, you better not tell Vanitas about this. He's crazy about beautiful girls." Said Riku, pointing at me and looking at Roxas.

*Beautiful?* I thought to myself.

"Hey! It's rude to point fingers like that!" Yelled sora, telling riku off. He then grabbed onto riku's finger, when Riku realized, he put his hand down,

"So then, what do I do about Vanitas, he's going to see her anyway." Roxas wondered. I thought to myself about this Vanitas guy… what's so bad about him?

"Guys, I think we should move away from the gates and take namine to the main corridor to unpack her stuff." Interrupted tidus. All of them started to look at me.

"You're right. We should go." Agreed sora.

"namine, what locker number are you?" Asked Riku. I looked through the pockets of my blazer and unfolded the pieces of paper. I passed it to Riku and he then looked at Roxas "Your locker Is right in between Roxas and mine, Section C Locker 7 colour Blue," he said "Then let's go," cheered Sora putting one arm in the air "Hey, that's a bad thing, Vanitas locker is right across from hers," pointed out Tidus "Then we better get there before he does," Roxas then quickly turned around to start walking and the rest followed from behind.

* * *

We finally reached up to my locker as I unpacked my books, there were a whole bunch of people that walked pass and looked at me, I felt sora lean in towards my locker "You know those people are only looking at you because of Roxas" he said surprisingly, I turned to look at him and see the people walk by me, I stared and continued to unpack, "They say that Roxas is really quiet at school and won't talk to anyone except us," added Riku. Is that so? No wonder he doesn't talk much outside and even if his does he trails off the few words of the sentence, "So if anyone who catches you and Roxas together, you will be dead between the girls," explained Sora

Is that why yesterday night he told me to keep a fair distance from him at school? "Hey guys! Don't scare her, I don't think it will happen like this, Roxas is going to get beaten up too, since she's so pretty she'll attract guys really easily," said tidus with a laughing smile, I looked confused, and closed my locker door, "WHAT'S UP GUY'S?," called a voice from up the corridor, "It's vanitas and siefer, What are we going to do?" asked Tidus. I looked at the boys walking down one had his arm up waving and the other was just smiling happily, "Who cares, let him do whatever he wants," Roxas seemed a bit mad as he turned away to face the wall

, the two guys slowly walked towards us, the rest of the guys started to wave as they got closer, "OH! Who's this young lady, very pretty," he reached over to touch my face, but then someone stopped him, grabbing hold of his hand, "Don't touch her," Roxas's eyes looked furious "Roxas why are you so scary today? Oh your giving me goosebumps," the guy with the smile place his hand on his shoulder, "You shouldn't get into Roxas's business," his gums showed happily "Fine," he placed out his hand "I'm Vanitas. Good looking, right?" I nodded and shook his hand "I'm siefer, what's your name?," The more I listen to his voice the deeper it was, but he seemed pretty nice and understanding, "I'm namine, " I smiled "OH, pretty, sweet, nice and quiet, I like this, namine what do you have first period?," Vanitas asked "History," I replied everyone looked at us "what about second period," He asked again "I have P.E, but why," sora gave him a look, a dirty look "Are you thinking of perving at namine, during second period?" I looked at him perving? "Shish, you're a really disgusting person," pointed Riku "I AM NOT!" vanitas shouted "Lower your voice down, gosh," Roxas unlocked his locker and started to unpack.

He grabbed his books and walked off, seemed like he was acting like the cool type right now, "We should also get going namine need to be in class by now," sora started to walk off, "So you're in both sora and roxas's class? Guess all of us will be seeing you in P.E," Vanitas smiled and walked off.

I walked into class, seeing the sun shine into the room, it made me feel warm, looking for a seat was hard a whole bunch of students started to notice, in the middle row second seat next to the window sat Roxas, seemed like he was reading a book, sora sat next to him third seat from the window, I walked up to Roxas and tapped him on the shoulder softly, he looked up at me "What? You want my seat?" he offered, the female students stare "No, I was just wondering where I could sit," he closed his book and stood up "Just sit here it's fine," he then picked up his book and moved to the seat next to the window and continued to read, sora looked across to Roxas "Pft, oh that guy really,"

he then turned back to face the blackboard and put his face down, I sat down and looked over at Roxas, he seemed pretty quiet and mysterious, suddenly two girls walked up to him holding out a box, was it chocolate? He looked up and gave a thank you nod to the two girls, then they walked off and he continued to read, "That guy, receive chocolate every single day, so annoying," complained sora you see the same looking box on your table, and looked across to Roxas, "Have it, I don't enjoy chocolate anyway," He said and put his book away to see the teacher had arrived, I carefully opened up the box and looked at the hearted shape chocolate, inside it also had a letter, the role was getting called as I opened the letter I started to read it:

_Dear Roxas, I am…_

Suddenly the paper was snatch out of my hand to see it been crumble in another's, why was he being like this? "Roxas," the teacher called out as he raised his hand and put it back down, he gave me a look and then turned to look out the window.

* * *

_**please remember to Review...thats all now..until then **_


	4. Chapter 4: An injured leg

_**hey guys sorry for the long waits...but anyways here is my 4th chapter :D i hope you enjoy**_

* * *

** Namine's P.O.V**

It was second period ,P.E, I was starting to feel uncomfortable remembering what the guys said earlier about Vanitas. I stepped into the girls changing room and looked for my locker number, walking along rows of colourful lockers , *blue 7 I repeated to myself over and over until I found the colour and walked along to find my locker number, I opened it to find, white sports shoes, a singlet, t-shirt and jacket hanging on the top and shorts. Plus a quarter cotton legged pants neatly folded on the middle shelf. _**( A/N**_ **sports uniform is blue and white just in case your wondering) ** while I was changing I noticed the girls around me started to chatter.

"You see that girl there, she hangs around Roxas a lot,''

"Yeah, I heard she liked him the moment she saw him."

"Do you think he likes her to? I mean ,she is pretty look at her figure and all, completely perfect!"

"Don't worry! Even if she did, the girls here will get rid of her in seconds!"

Getting angry, I furiously tied my hair up, shut my locker and walked out. The girls stopped and stared. What kind of school hurts people like this? I walked onto the soccer field to find the guys all sitting down on the benchers. All of them were wearing a shirt, a jacket and shorts. I sat down a few seats away from them to not cause suspicion when suddenly Vanitas noticed I was by myself. "Namine! Come sit over here!" He called out, tapping the bench next to him. "Why are you calling her?" Siefer asked with his hand around Vanitas neck. I ignored what he said. When I looked back, I saw him frown and look away. The teacher blew his whistle and told all the boys and girls to line up and form 4 teams

I ended up in team 3. Everyone on the team glared at me as I stood at the back of the line by myself. The teacher pointed at us, indicating the girls to start off. The boys just stood on the soccer field to watch and cheer on.

When it was my teams turn to play, I did really well, shooting most of the balls in and getting cheered on by the guys. It hadn't made me feel proud in a long time.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Wow that Namine is really good, right Riku?" Said Sora jumping up and down.

"She doesn't talk much, just like someone here I know." Riku was giving a look at Roxas.

"Hey! at least I don't nod at everything shyly every time a person says something," Roxas said looking a bit annoyed and backing away.

"Well someone's getting a bit paranoid!" Laughed Riku.

"Do you like her?" Vanitas asked with a smile, slowly leaning closer to DaeHyun, but he's expression didn't change

* * *

**Namine's P.O.V**

"OH, LOOK OUT NAMINE!" Sora cried out, waving at me.

I turned back to see the ball heading towards me. I tried to avoid it but because it was all happening so quickly, the ball slammed me, hard in the face and knocked me over in seconds. I opened my eyes to see everyone around me. I try to stand up but I had twisted my ankle when I fell. "Someone take Namine to the nurse in the main building." Called the teacher. "I'll do it." Roxas volunteered. I rolled my eyes at him trying to get up as he walked closer to me. A hand stopped him by the chest. "No way. You're too weak! Remember the last time you tried to piggy back Sora and do three sit ups? You shook like crazy!" Riku eyed him. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'll do it, the girl will love me in seconds!" Vanitas smiled, raising his hand and giving a little wink. Roxas glared viciously at him and stepped forward. "You touch her, and you're dead!" He threatened. Another hand was placed on Roxas shoulder. "What's wrong with you today? I'll take her. Roxas, you can go too if you want. I'm getting a feeling about you two." The teacher snapped. The class stared at him. His eyes widened and looked away. Riku smiled and bent down as Sora helped me up. Roxas followed from behind kicking the ground along the way with his arms crossed.

* * *

Once we had arrived, the school nurse looked at my ankle then wrapped it up. "It should be fine by tomorrow, don't worry!" She said cheerfully. By the end of the day, things were just normal, following Roxas to the school bus stop and subway. I limped every step and felt the pain getting worse each moment. I was very much behind from Roxas and could only see his strong figure getting smaller. He couldn't care less about what happened to me. I stopped for a few seconds to take a rest. When I started to walk again, he was already gone. I bit my lip in disappointment and straightened up my posture. I started to re-attempt hopping to go a bit faster. I turned around a corner, only to see him leaning against a tree, looking at his watch. He looked around then glanced up at me "Does it hurt that much?" He called out,

standing up straight with his arms crossed. I could tell he was irritated by the look on his face. I was about to nod but remembered what he said before and looked away. "What do you think?" I said sarcastically as I hopped up to him. He looked at me and hunched down, "Hop on, it hurts doesn't it?" He asked, looking back at me. A smile lit up my face but I tried to hid it. Why was I feeling like this? I took his offer and hopped on. It had a different feeling to Riku. As he stood up, I looked to see if he was shaking in any parts of his body. He seemed fine to me. I placed my head on his shoulder, my hair falling down to the side of my face. As time went by, I was half asleep on his back and was worried if I was getting too heavy. His walk wasn't bumpy or shaky at all. It was quiet and his grip was firm. It felt warmer, "Hey, are you asleep?" He asked with a soft voice, looking back. I lifted my head a little, waking my half asleep body up. "No, aren't you a little bit tired?" I asked, hiding my yawn. "It's fine. We're nearly home anyway," he answered back, I looked down at myself "Then I should get down." He then stopped and looked back, then let go of my leg. I walked the rest of the way back. He unlocked the house door and we stepped in, not saying another word to each other.

* * *

Arriving at school the next morning was tiring. I walked by myself to the main corridor stopping at my locker and unpacking my books. On my shelf there was a box, I opened it, to find 2 lollipops in there. What's with this, anonymous? I tilted my head, then closed the box and placed it back in my locker. I grabbed the books I needed for first period as I realized there was something making my locker door move back and forth. I quickly closed my locker to find Vanitas smiling at me then place his hands in his pockets and standing up straight.

"hows your leg?" he asked "its better now thanks for asking" "i heard that you got kicked out of your stepmothers house" he said "h-how do you know?" "i have the ability to look into past and futures"

"Really? Then can you look into my past and find out my father? I lost him when I was small and lived with my step mother." I asked, thinking it was real. I looked down at the ground and looked around uncomfortably.

"Wow, your life is like Cinderella." He said, becoming blank with a laidback face.

"Hey guy's whatcha doing?" Asked Riku from behind.

Beside him, was Sora and Tidus. It seemed like Roxas was standing from behind unpacking his bag.

"Vanitas says he can look into past and futures." I said turning towards them. In seconds, they started laughing.

"What!?" Roxas said, looking over at us. His expression was straight as he closed his locker.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Whined Vanitas, pointing at Riku.

"Dude, as if you could read minds, you can't even read a book!" Sora started, lean against the locker and laughed even more.

"Namine, Vanitas only makes those things up to charm the girls. Don't believe him." Explained Tidus.

I turned to look at Vanitas to see him a bit embarrassed.

"But either way I want to find my father. The only person that knows about him is my step mum, but she hates me." I told them and they all looked at me.

"You seem like a character from a fairy-tale story." Said Riku.

"I know right, Cinderella," added Vanitas like it was a coincidence.

"Cinderella? What is Cinderella?" I asked. I really didn't know.

Sora gave me a look "You don't know Cinderella?"

"what should we do? Namine knows nothing about Cinderella," Sora was feeling sad.

"What? Pfftt! We should take you to the library!" Exclaimed Tidus. The bell rang for homeroom where was Roxas?

"Namine we should go," said Riku grabbing hold of my arm and taking me to class.

* * *

~ Right after school ended, everyone waited outside the school building.

"Are you coming Roxas?" Asked Sora. Roxas shook his head.

"We have loads of homework to do. Why not tomorrow after school?" He suggested but really he didn't want to wait just want to find out what Cinderella was all about,

"But this is important to Namine! she might find her father!" Sora whined.

"Why can't you guys just explain it to her? I'm going home." Roxas said walking off

"It's because there's many ways of telling it. If you don't stay, Vanitas might steal her away from you!" Sora called out but he just kept on going.

"What do you mean I might steal her away from him? She's not his!" Asked Vanitas.

"Are you that stupid?" said Sora, moving away from Vanitas.

"Don't worry Namine us 5 will go and find the book. Just go home and rest!" Smiled Riku, tapping me on the shoulder. That was actually a great idea. I nodded happily.

"Okay then, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I gave Riku and Sora a big hug and ran off to catch up to Roxas or to quickly catch the bus.

* * *

**normal P.O.V**

~ "How did it feel like to be hugged by Namine?" Asked Vanitas, wondering in his own world. Sora gave him a smile.

"Felt… like an angel's touch…" Sora dreamily smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah right… Let's just go to the library." Riku said as he started walking making his way towards the library.

* * *

**Namine's P.O.V**

Finally stepping onto the bus, I walked down to find a seat next to a girl.

~ "Is it okay If I sit here?," I asked politely. She looked up at me and stood up.

"You! Stay away from Roxas!" I noticed that she was the girl who gave Roxas the heart- shaped chocolate. Was she upset that her letter got scrunched up and was never read?

"I'm sorry." I said and quietly walked down to find another seat but she quickly grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Aren't you going to reply? Will you or will you not stay away from him?!" She raised her voice. I looked around to see everyone looking at us.

"But… I can't…" I answered. She started to shake me back and forth really roughly.

"Why not? Why him? Why them?" She yelled and pushed me to the floor.

"That's enough," Said a guy. The girl immediately sat down and started to cry.

"Don't worry about her. You can take my seat." I thanked him as he moved to sit next to his friend. I looked around to see people starting to point fingers and starting to gossip mostly about what a cry-baby the girl was and how I was dead. I see Roxas sitting at the back, looking shocked from the incident, but yet he didn't ask how I was.

* * *

~ Reaching home was better than being at school. I walked up to my room to get changed and started on my homework.

I'm just lucky I half-understood these things. Thanks to all the books my dad left behind, I was able to learn. Hours went by, as I finished my homework. One by one, till suddenly I get up to Maths exterior angle? Shapes? I don't understand this!

I sat there trying to figure it out. Was it because I was half-asleep during the Maths lesson? I wanted to ask for help so I stood up looking into Roxas room. Too bad that he wasn't in his room.

"What are you doing?" I jumped up and turn around to see Roxas looking suspiciously at me with his arms crossed.

"I wanted to ask for help, for Maths." I said pointing at my text book.

"…. I need help on that too." He said taking the book from my hands. He scratched his head, paused and then smiled.

"Let's work together."

He quickly walked down stairs to get his maths book and came running back up. So he was studying down stairs…

We sat in his room, working on the homework together.

He has many different sides…I guess he isn't such a cold guy after all…

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment and subscribe ^_^ until then then


End file.
